


Rights and Wrongs

by idreamofjoonie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A little late to the party, Alternate ending to season 8, Badass Castiel, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean Winchester, Bunker, Cas cut off from heaven due to sex, Dean confesses, Destiel - Freeform, Episode 8x23 change, First Time, Fluff, Had an idea and this was the best time to put it in, Hannah comes to play sooner, Last ingredient to close heaven's gates is grace of an angel who loves a human, M/M, Metatron is Hannah's little bitch, Sam Knows, Sex, Top Castiel, Trials are stopped, supernatural universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:17:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6542617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idreamofjoonie/pseuds/idreamofjoonie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just before Cas gets to the final trial to close up heaven, Dean admits his true feelings. These are the events that happen after Dean and Cas finally come to terms with their feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rights and Wrongs

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little story I had in mind. It was originally just going to be PWP due to a song called 'Wrong' by Max, but I ended up coming up with a little story line and the sex ended up being cute rather than forceful. It's a rework of the season 8 finale, which was a long time ago, I know. If you enjoy a happy Sam, sexy/fluffy Dean/Cas, and badass Cas beating on Metatron, then this little, tiny fic is for you!
> 
> Enjoy! Also leave comments because it makes my day. You can even ask me stupid questions unrelated to destiel, such as 'do you have a dog' or 'why are you so annoying in your opening comments' and I'll answer you!

**Rights**

Realization never hit Dean as hard as it did thirty seconds ago when the bartender and the bearded regular at the end of the bar were hit with Cupid’s bow. Cas stared at them from his barstool, smiling, waiting for the right moment to stalk the cupid and obtain its bow.

Dean wasn’t worried about that right now though. Sure, he was here to help Cas with closing up heaven, but if the last thirty seconds taught him anything, it was that closing up heaven was absolutely not the right choice. This idea came out of selfishness on Dean’s part, but he didn’t care. The final question was: should he tell Cas?

            “Come on, Dean,” Cas ordered as he slid off his barstool, a man on a mission.

            Dean watched as he stalked off, chewing on his cheek.

            He could tell Cas straight out. Let him know right away how he felt and how Cas had to terminate his heaven plan. Outright tell him ‘no’. Cas would listen, too. Or he could keep on pretending that Cas wasn’t someone he thought of in a different light. That Cas was simply his friend. He could let Cas continue with closing up shop. Let him die when he had nowhere to go in heaven with a bunch of hotheaded angels on his ass. He could pretend he didn’t care that much about Cas’s life and let him go through with the plan.

            But he remembered the pain he felt when Cas was gone a year ago. When he walked into the lake, defeated. He remembered the agony of seeing the tan coat every time he opened the trunk. He remembered the way it felt when Cas was back, but as ‘Emmanuel’, and the face Cas made when he didn’t recognize Dean. His heart broke when Cas’s head did, and was put back together when he found Cas in purgatory. He…yeah, he fell in love with Cas in purgatory. Pretty solemn place for someone to fall in love, but it happened. It was a ‘don’t know what you got till its gone’ sort of deal, and Dean realized when he got Cas back that he didn’t want to lose him ever again.

            And then he lost him again. The pain and sadness resurfaced and though he was over the moon to see Sam, their familial love revived, the other half of a companionship sort of love remained dark and empty.

            And now Cas was back and he’d screwed up a bunch (even though a lot of it wasn’t his fault), but Dean had to forgive him. He was Cas. He never did anything for his own benefit.

            “Dean,” Cas whispered from the other end of the bar. He motioned Dean to follow by waving his hand. “She’s outside.”

            Dean let out a deep breath and stood up. He sauntered down the line of barstools and stopped at the door Cas was peeking out of. When he noticed the coast was clear, they exited the bar.

            Dean honestly didn’t hear any of the conversation between Cas and the cupid. He stood back behind Cas, letting the angel do his work, and worried. He was worried about Sam and the curing going on without him and he was also worried Cas was about to make another major mistake. One that could set their world on a darker path, though not for the first time.

            It could be plain selfishness, though.

            “Thank you,” Cas replied to the cupid as she handed over her inked bow.

            “Good luck,” she offered, making her way to her van.

            Cas turned around and smiled at Dean, his teeth showing.

            Dean couldn’t return it. He couldn’t even force a half assed smile. Cas realized something was wrong.

            He tilted his head. “Dean?”

            Dean let out a deep breath. This was the grand fucking climax of the story and he realized this was the now or never moment. It was the time for an extremely important confession, and also a stop to a major event that would start the ball rolling.

            “What’s wrong?” Cas questioned him, genuinely concerned.

            Dean stared straight into his eyes, searching for any reason to go back or to terminate the conversation before it began. Instead, he found pure intentions and worry.

            “Fuck,” Dean muttered. He looked around the area and gripped Cas’s shoulder, pulling him into a tiny alleyway between the bar and another run down building.

            Cas furrowed his brow.

            “Listen, Cas,” Dean began, his heartbeat picking up speed and ears burning. “I need you to hear me out on everything I’m going to say, alright? No interruptions. Because I would probably never in a million years do something like this if I didn’t have a gut feeling about everything that’s going on.”

            Cas nodded. “Of course.”

            Dean blew out air he was holding in and focused his eyes on Cas’s blue tie rather than the vast blue orbs widening in anticipation. This was probably the biggest confession he’d ever have to let out, and already it wasn’t easy for him.

            “Okay. I don’t like where this is headed. I don’t trust that closing heaven is going to work.” Cas opened his mouth to say something, but Dean glared at him so as to shut him up. “Look, the trials for hell were brutal and Sam is weakening. In fact, when we get back to the church I’m probably going to call the whole thing off.”

            Cas raised his eyebrows but said nothing.

            “I know we came all this way and went through a bunch of shit, but at the rate Sammy’s going…he’s going to get extremely sick. Or die. I don’t know, but neither can happen. Closing hell ain’t worth it. That’s why we are out there- to hunt those sons of bitches. Would it be easier to close the gates and not have to deal with them forever? Sure. But not how it’s going right now. Heaven isn’t much different, Cas. I know you’re doing the ‘trials’ and you’re an angel and you don’t get sick like Sammy, but I don’t like where it’s headed.”

            “Dean, it would close the gates forever and the angels would not burden this planet any longer. I understand if you back out on closing hell’s gates, but would it not be nice to have at least one closed?” Cas tilted his head a little, staring at Dean curiously.

            “It would be…it would be fine, Cas. But my reasons have nothing to do with closing the gates.”

            “What do you mean?” Cas asked him.

            Dean sighed. “I don’t at all like what would happen behind those gates.”

            Cas furrowed his eyebrows again, wracking his brain for what Dean was talking about.

            “Dean, the angels would be behind the gates. You wouldn’t have to worry-.”

            “I’m not talking about them, Cas,” Dean butted in, cutting Cas off. “I’m talking about you.”

            Cas froze, his eyes locking onto Dean’s. Dean could feel his heart beating in his ears and blood rushing to his face.

            “I’m not important in this equation, Dean,” Cas said firmly.

            Dean rolled his eyes. “God dammit, Cas. Quit being the fucking martyr all the time.” He clenched his jaw. “I don’t want you to close the gates of heaven because I don’t want you behind them in any way, shape or form. Why? Because I don’t want you to get killed. Why not? Because I can’t handle you being gone again. How come? Because I realized each time you leave me in some form or another that I am…” Fuck. Not now. Not fucking now when he needed to get this out. The words jumbled on Dean’s tongue and froze at the tip, ready to be said but not willing to come out. Dean brought his eyes up to Cas’s, and the blue stared at him in awe and wonder and maybe that was all Dean needed. A tiny push. A step in the right direction.

            “Dammit Cas, I think I’m in love with you.” Dean dropped his eyes again, afraid of the response and the way Cas might look at him- with love or pity. He wasn’t sure he was prepared to see either.

            Shockingly, Dean’s heartbeat reached its normal state. Dean figured there were no pent up emotions to make it that way anymore, so here he was, open like a book and nervous for an outcome.

            He heard Cas take a step towards him and the angel's shiny black shoes appeared in his vision. His heart sped up again. Okay, maybe he wasn’t in control.

            “Dean,” Cas’s voice grumbled, awfully close to his ear. Goosebumps spread through his body like lightning.

            Dean muttered something incoherently and Cas reached up and took his chin in his hand, bringing Dean’s face up to stare into his own.

            Cas was grinning from ear to ear, his blue eyes wide and full of emotion. All worry lines in his face lay dormant. Dean had never seen Cas so god damned relaxed since he met him.

            “Dean, I hope I’m not too forward when I say that I am in love with you as well and I have been since I pieced you back together in hell. I just didn’t realize it until I chose free will.” Cas placed his warm hand on Dean’s shoulder and Dean let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in.

            “Not forward at all,” Dean replied, feeling a little out of breath. This whole confession thing both ways was a little disorienting, but he felt free from the nagging that remained in the back of his mind all this time.

            “Good,” Cas said.

            They were stuck in their positions, unsure of how to proceed now that their hearts were on their sleeves. The way they each saw the world was flipped upside down and inside out.

            “So, uh,” Dean cleared his throat. “Please tell me you aren’t going to go through with this.” He pointed to the inked bow on Cas’s hand.

            Cas looked down at it and clenched his jaw. Dean waited patiently, hoping Cas would listen to him just this once.

            “I wont,” Cas replied. “If you don’t want me to, I’ll respect your wishes.”

            Dean’s body was carrying him forward before he knew what was happening. He wrapped his arms around Cas’s body and squeezed. Cas replied in kind, resting his chin on Dean’s shoulder as he rubbed Dean’s back up and down, almost soothingly.

            “Cas,” Dean said after they pulled away. “I don’t want to interrupt this at all, but we need to go and find Sam before he finishes the trial.”

            Cas smiled at Dean and nodded, and then held out his hand. Dean furrowed his brow at the brand new gesture, but he ultimately took Cas’s hand and realized he enjoyed the sensation. Cas’s hands felt normal in his rough, calloused one.

            It was short lived, though, as Cas flew them back to the abandoned church.

 

**More Than a Pawn**

            Dean called out Sam’s name as soon as they landed, throwing open the church doors and running down the long aisle. Sam looked absolutely ghastly; his eyes were rounded with black circles and his skin was the color of snow. Crowley didn’t look any better, although he was mostly red and sweaty.

            Sam turned around and tried to widen his eyes to take a good look at his brother.

            “Dean?” He questioned. He took a step forward and stumbled to the ground. Dean ran to him and bent down, holding Sam up in his arms. He looked to the blood stash and realized Sam had two to go. Thank God.

            “We’re done, Sammy,” Dean told him. “We’re done.”

            “Dean,” Sam muttered, his voice almost slurred. “We gotta finish.”

            “Nope. We’re done.” Dean made sure his voice had finality in it. He looked up at Cas, who had somehow made it over to them, and frowned.

            “Cas, how is he doing? Can you tell?” Dean asked him.

            Cas knelt down and placed two fingers on Sam’s forehead. “He’s extremely weak and frail, and many of his bodily functions are shutting down.”

            Dean clenched his jaw and said, angrily, “You mean he’s dying?”

            Cas shook his head. “Not entirely. He’s on his way there, but I will see what I can do. He won’t be back to normal anytime soon, but I think I can stop this from continuing.”

            Dean nodded wildly. “Yeah, yeah, anything you can do to help, Cas.”

            He nodded to the angel and Cas went to work, hovering his hand over Sam as he maneuvered it down his body. Sam was already passed out and he didn’t feel anything. Dean made sure he was still breathing.

            When Cas was done he looked at Dean. “He is stable now. I would suggest bringing him to the nearest hospital, though. He needs fluid and drugs we don’t have.”  

            Dean stood, heaving Sam up with him. “Alright. Okay.”

            Cas slung one of Sam’s arms around himself and helped Dean guide him out to the Impala.

            “Don’t just leave me here!” Crowley yelled from his seat. Dean looked back.

            “Cas, when we get Sam to the car, can you take care of Crowley?”

            The angel nodded. “Of course.”

            Dean grunted a ‘thanks’. He opened the Impala’s back door and they both shoved Sam in. Dean rounded the car and hopped in the drivers seat, rolling down the window.

            “If you could, just make sure Crowley gets back to the dungeon in the bunker and then I’d really like it if you could come find me at the hospital. I need you there.”

            “There’s not much more I can do to help Sam,” Cas warned, a little helplessly.

            Dean shook his head. “Cas, I need you there for moral support. You don’t owe me anything.”

            Cas brought his eyes up to Dean’s, a little glossed over and full of happiness.

            “Of course, Dean.”

            “Thank you.”

 

**Family**

            Cas arrived at the hospital ten minutes after they’d taken Sam in. Dean had to stay in the waiting room while they diagnosed Sam and hooked him up to all their goods and whatnot. Dean was grateful Cas showed up then, because he was growing antsy and nervous. He had nothing to do but worry.

            Cas told him to sit down as he went over to the Culligan machine and poured Dean some ice-cold water. Dean took it and chugged it down, surprised at how parched he was.

            Cas squinted his eyes and Dean watched him. He was as focused as could be staring at the motivational poster on the wall.

            “Your brother is fine,” Cas informed him. Dean’s heart fluttered at the news. “The medications they’ve given him and the fluids are helping him already. You should be able to see him fairly quickly.”

            Dean leaned in and pecked Cas on the lips. The angel’s eyes widened and his lips quirked up a little.

            “Sorry,” Dean stuttered. “Not the time and place. But uh, thank you.”

            Cas rolled his eyes and pulled Dean in again. He kissed Dean chastely, merely pressing his lips to Dean’s longer than the previous one.

            The angel pulled away after a moment went by. “I figure it would be nicer if we could kiss each other passionately somewhere private rather than in a waiting room in the middle of nowhere.”

            Dean chuckled and leaned in closer to Cas, thanking the absent God no one was in the waiting room to see how awkward their first kiss was.

            “I agree with that wholeheartedly.”

            “Mr. Winchester?”

            Dean turned around and saw one of the nurses standing in the doorway.

            “You can see your brother now.”

            Dean stood up and took Cas’s hand in his own, leading them back.

            “Wait, wait,” the nurse started. “Who is this?”

            Dean looked at Cas and back to her. “He’s family.”

            She eyed Cas up and down, her brown eyes squinting as she studied him. Finally, she let them both pass.

 

**Savior**

            They pulled up chairs next to Sam’s bed. He wasn’t awake yet but he was breathing fully and some color had returned to his skin. Dean let out a couple of deep breaths of relief while Cas rubbed small circles into his back. Normally Dean would find the gesture annoying, but somehow Cas made it so that it calmed him down immensely.

            They sat in silence for minutes on end; the only sound came from the beeping of the machine hooked up to Sam and their quiet breathing. Dusk’s sunlight bathed the floor of the hospital room in a bright golden light. Dust billowed around in the sun, looking like little bugs floating in the room.

            Sam rustled and Dean’s back stiffened as he leaned in closer to his brother.

            “Sammy?”

            Dean reached out and placed his hand on Sam’s forearm, thinking he’d provoke Sam to wake up with a touch.

            Sam grumbled and smacked his lips together.

            “Sammy?” Dean said again, his grip tightening.

            “Dean?” Sam muttered, his voice groggy. His eyes fluttered open, but barely.

            “Yeah, hey, I’m right here, Sammy,” Dean said, leaning closer to his brother. “You awake?”

            Sam used his hand to make a ‘thumbs up’ at Dean, who smiled in return. Sam’s eyes averted to Cas.

            “Hi Cas,” he said, though it was broken up and almost in a whisper.

            “Hello Sam,” Cas replied, cheerfully. “Are you thirsty?”

            Sam nodded.

            “I’ll go and get the nurse,” Cas stated, standing up. He placed his hand on Dean’s shoulder, reassuring him, before exiting the room.

            Sam watched the whole exchange, the air in Cas and his brother’s relationship shifted a bit.

            “What was that?” Sam questioned, his voice slowly gaining the original timbre he normally had. He shifted and grunted, as he was still fairly weak.

            Dean stared up at the door Cas had just walked through and then back down to his brother, a crooked grin on his face.

            “I’ll tell you later when you’re all strong and mentally there,” Dean informed his brother, leaning back in his seat.

            Sam rolled his eyes and Dean smirked. Sam’s annoyance meant he was feeling better.

            Cas walked back in with the nurse and she told Dean to go and get food while she gave Sam a onceover now that he was awake. Dean was reluctant, but Cas held out his hand for Dean to take. He took one look at Sam again before they left the room and wandered the hallways, looking for the cafeteria.

            “I’m happy Sam is doing well,” Cas said to Dean and they took a turn down another hall, staring at plaques on the wall, looking for one that said ‘cafeteria’.

            “Thanks to you,” Dean replied, his eyes running over Cas’s face. “He could have died back there. Thank you.”

            Cas shrugged. “I would do anything to help you and Sam, Dean. You’re my family.”

            Dean blushed and leaned in closer to the angel, gripping his hand tighter in his own and loving the feeling.

            They found the cafeteria five minutes later and on an entirely different floor. A couple of patients and family of patients were in there, including some of the nurses and doctors. For the most part it was silent. Dean wasn’t extremely hungry so he scooped up a bowl full of macaroni and cheese and took an apple, and then he and Cas sat down at one of the circular tables.

            Cas watched as Dean ate, his hands folded in front of him. The food was surprisingly not horrible and when Dean started eating, he realized just how hungry he was. He figured he’d probably go back for seconds.

            “CASTIEL!” A loud, grating voice boomed through the cafeteria, and Dean realized all the people in the room froze save for Cas.

            Dean set his fork down in the bowl and reached for Cas’s hand, looking around the room and finding no one.

            Finally, Cas rested his gleaming blue eyes on the doorway and Dean turned. He wasn’t surprised when he saw Metatron framed by the opening, his yellow-toothed smile and mangy looking clothes an eyesore compared to the bland cream-colored walls of the building.

            “Metatron,” Cas said, standing up. Dean followed suit, coming to Cas’s side for aid just in case things turned sour.

            “Where the hell have you been?” Metatron asked him, his voice octaves higher than what looks would have one believe. “I’ve been waiting to continue on with the trial! We have one left to go!”

            Dean clenched his jaw and averted his eyes to Cas, waiting for his response.

            Cas looked back at Dean and his eyes said everything Dean needed to know.

            “I decided to quit,” Cas informed Metatron, taking a step closer. Dean sidled up next to him.

            “Quit? Quit!? You can’t just _quit,_ Castiel. We were halfway done with the trials, assuming you attained the bow.”

            Castiel nodded. “You can have it if you’d like,” he said, holding out his hand. The little ink mark of a bow appeared and Metatron stared at it, fuming.

            “And what would I do with it then?” Metatron questioned him, seething.

            Cas shrugged. “Finish the trials by yourself. Or perhaps another angel would be willing to aid you. I’m sure I am not the only angel willing to close up heaven for good.”

            Metatron’s face was red like a tomato, and Dean was so close to bending over and laughing. The situation was hilarious. The ugly man in the sweater vest was almost purple in the face and Cas was shrugging off everything he had to say as if they were having a casual conversation.

            “Don’t you get it, _Ass_ tiel,” Metatron started, and Cas looked taken aback. “You’re the only one who can close the damned gates!”

            Cas’s eyebrows furrowed. “Why?”

            “The ‘recipe’ so to speak requires something you have,” Metatron informed him, his arrogance showing once again. He felt like Cas was slowly returning to his side.

            “I have nothing special that heaven would need.” Cas’s eyes dropped and Dean noticed his change in mood. He reached for Cas’s hand, not really caring that this…Metadouche was looking at them.

            “See!” Metatron exclaimed, startling Cas back to attention. “That’s what we need.”

            Metatron’s eyes rested on Dean. Cas looked back at Dean and took a terrifying step forward, almost shaking, as he set his jaw and said, “You can’t have Dean.”

            Metatron doubled over and chuckled like a maniac. Dean glared at the pathetic excuse of an angel while Cas stood his ground, ready to fight the repulsive scribe of God.

            The angel finally came up, his face red again only this time with laughter. He wiped a fake tear and let out a breathy laugh.

            “You really are whipped,” Metatron stated, and Dean clenched his jaw. “I don’t need the human. The last recipe calls for the grace of an angel.”

            Cas retracted from his stoic stance a little and squinted his eyes at the angel.

            “Then why not take the grace from another angel who is willing to give it up?”

            Metatron smirked. “The recipe calls for the grace of an angel…in love with a human.” He averted his eyes to Dean.

            Dean’s face turned red and Cas’s grip on his hand tightened. Metatron looked at them both, a smug grin on his face.

            Cas’s voice was smaller, but he stood his ground. “I apologize, Metatron. I cannot go through with the trial.”

            Metatron’s smirk fell and Dean took it from him. Anything to see the annoying bastard down on his luck. He leaned in closer to Cas and the angel smiled down at him.

            “Well then,” Metatron started, taking a step closer to them. He faked a worried look and pursed his lips. “I’m sorry, Castiel, but you leave me no choice.”

            Dean barely saw a flash of silver slip down Metatron’s sleeve before Cas let go of his hand and was on the angel, their swords clanging. Dean watched in shock for a moment before gaining full consciousness. He knew he couldn’t get into the fight as he didn’t have the proper weapon, but he took out his gun just in case things got excessive or Cas needed help.

            He watched as Cas dodged a sharp dab towards his face and then round Metatron and swipe his blade against his side. Metatron gasped in pain and Dean smirked, letting out a little, “Yeah!”

            This seemed to anger Metatron further. He turned on his heel towards Cas and lunged, aiming right for his neck. Cas barely had time to escape, the knife cutting a bit of his skin at the shoulder. He clenched his jaw but maintained control. He reached for Metatron’s jacket and yanked him back, throwing him to the floor. Dean smirked at Cas and how badass he looked right now.

            Metatron squirmed on the floor, trying to escape before Cas got to him.

            “I won’t kill you,” Cas informed the angel, staring down at him wriggling in defeat.

            “Why not?” Dean muttered under his breath.

            Metatron chuckled. “Castiel, the angel who was so _forgiving._ It’s pathetic.”

            “I may be forgiving,” Cas replied, his voice gravelly and angered. “But they won’t be.”

            Dean furrowed his brow, but his question was answered by the sound of a bunch of fluttering wings around the room.

            Castiel averted his eyes to the woman angel standing next to him, smiling at him a little.

            “Hannah,” Cas said, grinning at her. Some of the other angels reached down and tied Metatron’s hands up with some shiny looking rope.

            “Castiel. Thank you for informing us of Metatron’s whereabouts. He will be imprisoned for life for murdering Naomi.”

            Okay, Dean was confused again. Naomi was the evil hag who’d controlled Cas for most of the year. She deserved to go.

            “I did not know that bit of information,” Cas replied, his eyes dropping to Metatron. “But I heard Metatron’s name come up on angel radio and I assumed you would like him turned over. Apparently I was right.”

            Hannah nodded. “Although you forgot one thing.”

            Cas tilted his head and stared at her. “What did I forget?”

            Hannah took a step closer to him. “You are wanted in heaven as well.”

            Nope. No way.

            Dean marched through the angels and straight up to Hannah, pushing her back. Cas yelled at Dean, a warning of sorts, but Dean continued his movements. He stepped right up into her face and set his jaw, glaring at her with ferocity he hadn’t given anyone in a long time.

            “You will _not_ take Cas with you,” Dean said through gritted teeth. “He did nothing wrong and he belongs down here. I swear if I have to pull him back here myself I will.”

            Hannah let out a breath Dean was sure was unneeded. She smiled at Dean, though he wasn’t sure if it was serene or not.

            “Dean Winchester,” she said, her voice angelic and sweet, “if you would pay attention and wait for once instead of letting your mouth run like it always is, you would know I have no intentions of bringing Castiel back to heaven with me.”

            Dean’s face relaxed and he took a step back. “Oh.”

            Hannah placed a hand on his shoulder. “I am not Naomi. I am not sure what she was using him for and I have no intentions of using him. He found Metatron and for that we are truly grateful. He can do whatever he so wishes. He is no longer heaven’s most wanted and he will be allowed to roam there if he chooses.”

            Hannah’s eyes rested on Cas’s. Dean’s heartbeat slowed down and he turned to Cas, waiting for an answer.

            “Thank you, Hannah,” Cas said, genuinely. “It will be nice to return to heaven when I would like. But for now I think I will stay on earth.”

            Hannah’s eyes darted from Cas to Dean. She grinned. “Of course.”

            She rounded Castiel and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, muttering something to him as she walked by.

            “Bring the prisoner,” she said, and with that, the angels disappeared.

            Dean turned to Cas. Everyone in the room started eating and talking again. In that mere second, everything was back to normal.

            “Fuck,” Dean exhaled, exasperated, and Cas smiled. Dean returned it with one of his own.

**Stay**

            Sam was okay to go two days later. They drove the miles and miles back to the bunker while Sam and Dean conversed lightly, as Sam was still tired and he kept drifting in and out of consciousness. Cas sat in the back, listening and watching scenery go by more slowly than he was used to. Occasionally Dean would ask him a question or ask him how he was doing, but for the most part the Impala remained silent.

            When they reached the bunker, Sam went straight to bed. Dean made sure to send him off with a tall glass of water (doctor’s orders), and he told Sam he’d wake him up later to give him his pills.

            Sam was too tired to argue that Dean didn’t have to babysit him so he simply nodded, yawned, and left the room.

            Dean and Cas sat down at one of the tables in their main room and Dean cracked open a beer.

            “Look Cas,” Dean said, his eyes on his bottle. “I was thinking about it…about what Hannah said. If you wanted to go back to heaven, you could. I know you haven’t been back, at least not with open arms, in a while.”

            Cas tilted his head, lines worrying their way onto his forehead. “Do you want me to go back?”

            Dean looked up at him realizing Cas felt hurt. He shook his head. “God no, of course not. But I don’t want to be the one holding you back. Holding you down here, I guess I should say.”

            Cas reached across the table and took Dean’s hand. And God, he still wasn’t used to it but he loved it more than anything.

            “Dean, I promise you are not holding me back. I don’t know if you caught what Metatron said.”

            Dean snorted. “Oh I caught a lot of what Metatron said.”

            Cas rolled his eyes and Dean smirked. “I mean... about the grace.”

            Dean’s ears grew hot and he swallowed heavily.

            “Uh…yeah,” Dean replied. “I got that.”

            Cas smiled sweetly at Dean. “I’m happy with you, Dean. You're all I need.”

            Oh God, Dean was ruined for anyone else. Hell, who was he kidding? He’d been ruined for anyone else for a long time.

            “Thanks Cas,” Dean replied quietly. Cas squeezed his hand.

 

**Sam**

            Dean opened Sam’s creaky door at around two a.m. He had three bottles of drugs in his hand and he had no idea what each one was for. He just knew how many Sam had to take and when he had to take them. This time, it was two in the morning.

            He really didn’t want to get up. He had been sleeping peacefully for the first time in months. That may or may not have had something to do with a certain angel wrapping Dean up in his arms. He didn’t sleep, of course, but Dean was sure the comfort of them being close to each other made both of them relax. Dean was nervous as hell when he’d quietly asked Cas if he wanted to join him on the bed. Cas seemed a little reluctant, too, which Dean would ask about when he felt more composed. Cas complied though, and after borrowing some of Dean’s more comfortable clothes, he settled in behind Dean. Dean was too tired to do anything, but he fell asleep to Cas gently pressing his lips to the knob at the top of Dean’s spine, sending goosebumps down his back and arms.         

            Now he had to take of Sammy.

            “Sam,” Dean said, tiptoeing over to Sam’s dresser. He turned the lamp on and Sam groaned, shoving his head into his pillow. Dean chuckled and looked at the labels on the bottles before opening them and taking out the right amount of pills.

            “Alright Sammy,” Dean said, scooting the pills to the edge of the nightstand. “Eat up.”

            Sam grumbled again, but he listened to Dean and turned over, taking the pills in his hand. He sat up slowly, his muscles still trying to strengthen to their full capacity.

            Dean handed Sam his glass of water and he downed the pills in one go. He wiped off the mouth with the back of his hand and lay back down on his pillow, closing his eyes.

            Dean stood up, ready to turn of the lamp, when Sam said, “Hey Dean.”

            Dean stopped moving and looked down at his brother. Sam’s eyes were still closed but he kept talking.

            “You never told me what was up with you and Cas,” Sam said.

            When Dean didn’t answer, Sam peeked one eyes open, a smirk on his face.

            Dean sighed. “I…uh…”

            “You finally told him?” Sam asked, and somehow Dean knew what he was talking about.

            Dean grinned a little. “Yeah. I did.”

            Sam punched Dean lightly in his thigh. “Good job.”

            Dean smiled and Sam winked at him before turning on his side. “Good night, Dean.”

            “Night Sammy.”

 

**Wrongs**

            Dean finally got around to asking Cas why he was so reluctant to get into bed with Dean a week ago.

            Yeah, it took him a week to ask.

            All they had done so far was make out and sleep while curled up next to each other. Dean was okay with that…hell, he was ecstatic for that to be happening everyday, but he was still concerned with that look in Cas’s eyes that first night.

            What he found out made Dean wish he’d never asked. Because now Dean felt like he was a hook in Cas and the angel had to choose whether or not to continue to stay there or free himself.

            Or they could simply continue carrying on with what they were doing now- the making out and such. And, as aforementioned, Dean was absolutely fine with that.

            But after he’d asked Cas and Cas gave him the honest truth, _Cas_ was the one that seemed torn up about it, as if he owed Dean something.

            And he didn’t owe Dean jack.

            Apparently angels and humans could be together. That whole ordeal was fine. However, an angel and a human mating…well, it had serious consequences for the angel.

            According to Cas, angels “would be cut off from heaven and the host and all ties would be lost forever.” He would still be somewhat of an angel with all the flying powers and healing powers and all that- that would never change. In other ways, he would become more human, such as the need for sleep and for food. The big piece: he was cut off from family and heaven and flying up to visit. He was cut off from aid and weapons and anything heaven could offer him. Basically, he was shunned from heaven until he eventually died. Yes, death, the other thing that would make him a little more human than angel. 

            And after reuniting with his brothers and sisters and being able to visit heaven again, that was a tough fucking choice Cas had to choose. Or didn’t have to choose. Dean made sure to let him know he was okay simply sleeping with Cas next to him and kissing him until it hurt. He had his right hand for the other jobs and he was okay with that.

            But apparently Cas was not.

            Dean thought about this particular conversation as he brewed up some 'after dinner' coffee. It was six in the evening and Sam was still sleeping. He was practically back to old Sam but he was still sleeping most hours of the day and he still had one more set of pills to go.

            Cas, however, was in the main room brooding over something and poking holes into Dean’s uneaten toast.

            They’d talked about this particular topic dozens of times since Dean brought it up. Cas always informed Dean that it was unfair to him that Cas couldn’t comply with his urges. Dean shrugged it off, seriously okay with the situation.

            Cas merely went into slumps after these conversations and he’d be in them until Dean offered up a topic that veered far away from that one or until they found something to do.

            Tonight, Dean decided he’d show Cas the beauty that was _Star Wars._ That would take Cas’s mind away from everything. It was Dean’s go-to whenever he needed to get his mind off of something.

            Dean brought the coffee out to the main room and found that Cas wasn’t there anymore. His toast had several holes in it, but the moody angel’s seat was vacant. He did, however, see a note.

            Dean set his coffee on the table and placed his hands down, leaning against the table to read.

            _Dean,_

_I’ve gone to heaven. Not permanently, don’t worry. I will be back shortly but I have to make a quick errand._

_Love, Castiel_

            Dean’s face turned red at the _love,_ because that word still got to him each time he heard it, read it, or said it.

            Dean folded the note and placed it in his pocket. It was the first note Cas left him and somehow he found that to be endearing.

            He sat down at the table and drank his coffee without any rush. He opened up the newspaper- yes, a tangible newspaper- and read a couple of the headlines. He ate his holey toast while reading the funnies, wondering why none of them ever made him laugh, and then he closed the paper.

            He decided since Cas wasn’t back and Sam wasn’t up, he’d go get dressed in his pajamas and start looking for a case now that their major monster (the trials) was put to bed.

            Dean finished the last of his black coffee and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He ran a hand through his hair and stared at himself in the mirror, and then he padded through the hallway.

            He walked into his room, shutting the door behind him, and opened a drawer. He rummaged through it, looking for his Zeppelin shirt, when he heard the flapping of wings.

            Dean turned around and Cas was right behind him, a deep look of longing in his blue eyes and his jaw set.

            “Cas? What are you-.”

            Cas wrapped his arms around Dean’s bare torso and pulled him in, kissing him hard on the mouth. Dean’s eyes widened in initial shock at the sudden gesture but then he relaxed into Cas’s arms and lips.

            Cas pressed his tongue into Dean’s mouth as his right hand slid up his neck and wound up gripping his hair lightly. Dean fisted the trench coat’s material in his hands, moaning against Cas’s open mouth. He tasted fresh and Dean found it extremely arousing when Cas found his lip and bit down gently.

            Dean finally pulled away and looked at Cas, questioningly.

            Cas answered him by turning them around and then in one swift movement, Dean’s back hit his mattress. Cas crawled over him, immediately sealing their lips again as his hands slowly memorized Dean’s skin and its angles.

            He replaced the hand sliding down Dean’s collarbone with his mouth, lightly sucking at the sensitive skin there. Dean hissed, a noise he’d rarely heard come out of his mouth, and leaned his head to the side to give Cas a better angle.

            From there, Cas ran his lips up Dean’s neck, spreading goosebumps along the human’s arms. Dean moaned and he could feel Cas’s lips tilt up in a smirk against his neck.

            Dean was about to say, “You asshole,” but Cas reached his lips so as to take those words from his mouth.

            Dean then realized what was wrong with this situation. He opened his eyes, using all the willpower he could muster, and gently pushed Cas back.

            “Cas, what are you doin’?”

            Cas looked hurt and Dean wanted to close the gap between them again, forgetting he ever said anything. But in the direction they were headed right now, Cas would be kicked out on his ass from his former home.

            “I’m sorry,” Cas replied.

            Dean closed his fists around the lapels of Cas’s jacket.

            “Don’t be sorry, you idiot,” Dean told him, smiling. “It’s just…I’m a human, Cas. And the way this is going, I’m not going to last.”

            At this, Cas’s mouth quirked up. Dean was lost.

            “What?” He questioned the angel.

            Cas leaned down and gently sealed his lips over Dean’s. He pulled away with a crooked grin.

            “I know. I’d like to be a part of that experience, too. It’s better when it feels wrong,” Cas said, his words rolling off his tongue as molasses and gravel.

            And if that wasn’t the hottest goddamned thing he’d ever heard.

            He closed the space between them and wrapped his legs around Cas’s hips, using his weight to roll them over.

            Cas was shocked at the change in their position, but the way Dean was taking control made the blood rush to his lower stomach and the experience was like fire.

            “Cas, if we’re gonna do this, you’ve gotta take off that damned jacket,” Dean said, a chuckle rolling out of his mouth.

            Cas complied quickly, sliding the jacket off his arms while Dean went to work unbuttoning his button up shirt. Cas took off the navy suit jacket as well and tossed the two coats to the floor.

            Dean finally reached the last button and he slowly slid the shirt down Cas’s arms, taking the time to revel in the hard muscles of his biceps and the veins that popped out on his forearms.

            He threw the shirt off the bed and pressed Cas back down into the mattress.

            “Now we’re talkin’,” Dean muttered, leaning down to press his lips into Cas’s collarbone. From there, he worked wet kisses down his sternum and to his chest where he lightly played with Cas’s nipple using his tongue.

            Cas groaned and pressed his head back in the mattress, his teeth clenched. Dean smirked and continued down Cas’s naked torso, running his hands down Cas’s toned, lean stomach and settling them at his bony hips. Dean followed his hands, kissing down his stomach, his eyes locked on Cas’s face to watch him writhe and close his eyes due to Dean’s mouth.

            Dean finally reached the ‘v’ of his hips, the veins prominent against his white skin. Dean bit at the skin there, sending obscene noises flying out of Cas’s mouth.

            Dean looked up.

            “Are you sure you want to go through with this, Cas?” Dean questioned him.

            Cas let out a shaky breath and stared down at Dean.

            “With anyone else, I’d be unsure. With you, I’m absolutely positive,” Cas replied, breathily.

            Dean smiled genuinely at him and worked at his belt buckle. He unbuttoned Cas’s pants and unzipped them. He looked to Cas for just one more affirmation. Cas nodded at him, his smile wider and happier than it had been in years.

            Dean gripped the white boxers and black slacks in his fingers and pulled them both down at the same time. He mentally thanked Cas for slipping the shoes off earlier.

            Cas kicked off his pants and Dean heard the belt buckle hit the floor with a dull thud.

            And there he was, fully naked and absolutely beautiful and flawless right underneath Dean. He was quivering and shaking and the sight was astounding to Dean.

            “Cas? You good?” Dean questioned him, waiting while Cas composed himself a little. In that moment, he realized Cas hadn’t ever done this before. This was his first time and it was the one time that would seal his fate for good.

            Dean had better make it the best damn experience for Cas. He sure as hell deserved it.

            Cas nodded. “Yeah,” he said, his voice an octave lower than normal. Dean smirked. “You can continue.”

            Dean chuckled and he saw Cas’s lip quirk up at the side.

            He leaned back down to Cas’s hips, placing gentle, nipping kisses at the knobs of each. He rested his eyes on Cas’s black, lust blown eyes as he nosed his way down his happy trail through a little tuft of Cas’s hair. He slid his hand down Cas's thigh and took Cas’s red, dripping cock in his hand. Cas grunted and automatically brought his hand down to Dean’s head. Dean heaved himself up a little, encouraging Cas to get a good grip on his hair.

            It wasn’t until Dean licked a stripe down Cas’s dick that Cas actually squeezed Dean’s hair. He clenched his jaw at the pain, but man did he enjoy it. He needed more. Dean wrapped his mouth around Cas and took him down as far as he could. Cas tightened his grip in Dean’s hair and let out a breathy, “Dean.”

            That did wonders to Dean’s erection. It was as if the vibrations of Cas’s voice reached his blood and flowed straight down and pooled in his lower belly.

            But it was Cas’s turn. Dean took what his mouth couldn’t in his hand and started rhythmically sucking Cas down.

            When Cas seemed like he would come quickly, Dean pulled off of him, much to Cas’s dismay.

            “Dean,” Cas grunted, his eyes gleaming the way they did when he was about to smite something. “What are you doing?”

            Dean chuckled and heaved himself up back to Cas’s face. He kissed him sloppily, allowing Cas to taste himself, and pulled away.

            “This is a big deal, Cas,” Dean informed him, as if he didn’t already know that bit of information. “I want you to get the full experience.”

            Cas looked at him quizzically.

            Dean opened his mouth, a playful grin tugging at his lips. He leaned down to Cas’s ear and whispered, “Do you want to fuck me, Cas?”

            Dean couldn’t be sure, but he thought he saw the angel shiver.

            He retracted from Cas’s ear and the angel’s eyes were shot. He looked nervous but absolutely eager.

            “Yes,” Cas replied simply. As if in some burst of confidence, Cas wrapped his legs around Dean’s waist and flipped them over. Dean smiled at the way he was being handled.

            “I don’t think I have anything,” Dean said as Cas placed wet hot kisses on his shoulder.

            “You don’t,” Cas informed him.

            “A-angel info?” Dean questioned him, stuttering, as the sensitive area around his throat was now getting attention from Cas’s mouth.

            Cas nodded hungrily, kissing his mouth again.

            “So uh,” Dean started when Cas pulled away. “You know the basics? I could do it myself but-.”

            “-Dean, I know what to do,” Cas said, huffing a laugh. “I may be inexperienced, but the act itself is cut and dry.”

            Dean raised an eyebrow, running a hand over Cas’s chest. “Wow, Cas, that’s a great thing to call sex.”

            Cas rolled his eyes. “The act itself is…phenomenal. The logistics of it is simple.”

            “That didn’t sound much better,” Dean informed him. Cas pouted for a moment before leaning down to rest his forehead against Dean’s.

            “I know how to make love, I simply have never done it,” Cas said, switching up sentences once again.

            Dean smirked. “Much better.”

            He leaned over the side of the bed to obtain his lube that rested inside the top drawer of his nightstand. He handed it to Cas and kissed his mouth before falling to the bed.

            “Apply generously,” Dean said; his only instruction.

            Cas nodded and coated his hand in the liquid. Dean let out a deep breath and spread his legs wide enough for Cas. This wasn’t his first rodeo, but it was his first with someone whom he actually had feelings for and he wanted it to be done right for the both of them.

            Cas’s finger played at Dean’s hole for a moment before he slowly slid it in. The foreign feeling left Dean feeling a bit odd at first, but as he grew accustomed to it, he realized he needed more.

            “Go ahead, Cas.”

            Cas nodded and added a second finger. Dean ground his teeth at the pressure, but somehow Cas curved his fingers and hit the bundle of nerves and that was enough to send Dean’s back arching.

            Cas gently pressed him back into the bed, grinning widely at how he was making Dean come undone. Dean wanted to warn him he wouldn’t be much better in a couple of minutes.

           "You look absolutely gorgeous," Cas commented, pausing all of his motions so as to stare into Dean's face. His forehead was glittering with sweat and his eyes were practically black from lust and his perfect, white teeth were biting his lip. When Cas said this, he turned bright red. The color gained momentum in his neck and the pink spread out along his cheeks and to Cas's favorite spot- his ears. Dean smiled up at Cas and rolled his eyes, shaking his head at the comment.

           "So do you," he muttered, finally, and Cas pressed a kiss to his read cheek before continuing.

            He finally added a third finger and stretched Dean out. There was a little pain, but nothing too extreme. In fact, it felt great. Especially when Cas curved his fingers and hit that pleasure spot. He held Dean’s hip firmly with his other hand so Dean was restricted to the mattress.

            “Alright Cas,” Dean said through his teeth, “I’m ready when you are.”

            Cas nodded and removed his fingers slowly. Dean felt empty at their loss, but Cas quickly coated his dick in the lube and was lining up at Dean’s hole. Dean nodded at Cas and reached for his forearms. As Cas slowly pushed himself into Dean, he dug his fingernails into the angel’s forearms. The feeling of Cas inside him was amazing and fantastic and all the other cliche adjectives he could think of. The pressure was different, but an awesome different. 

            He brought his legs up to Cas’s torso and wrapped them around him. Dean slid his hands down Cas’s forearms and folded his fingers in between the angel’s.

            “You can,” Dean started, but his voice was so wrecked that almost no sound came out. He tried again. “You can move now, Cas.”

            Cas leaned down and pressed a quick, reassuring kiss on Dean’s lips. "I love you." Dean shivered.

            Cas slowly dragged himself out of Dean and pressed back in sharply. And hoo boy did that feel amazing. Dean groaned and rolled his head back into the mattress.

            Cas repeated this motion, only a little bit faster.

            Dean let out strings of profanity and Cas’s name. Cas pressed light, dry lips to his neck and cheek and mouth and Dean’s hands were occupied in Cas’s, so he lay there while Cas made him come undone.

            “Cas,” Dean said breathily. “Fuck, Cas.”

            Cas smirked at the noises coming out of Dean’s mouth, loving the sound of his name on his tongue. Dean felt triumphant when Cas was close to coming and his name came out of Cas’s mouth repeatedly, along with some profanities and the word ‘love’. Dean wasn’t used to that word yet, but man did it sound perfect and right coming out of Cas’s mouth.

            “Dean, I’m going to come.” Cas’s voice was in his ear where the angel was letting his head droop in exhaustion. He nuzzled his mouth against his ear. "Dean. So good."

            Dean kissed his shoulder as a response and Cas came inside him, filling him up. Dean came a moment later, having been untouched. And damn if that wasn’t the best sex he’d ever had in his life.

            Cas gently pulled out, wincing at the overstimulation of the friction, and dropped himself beside and on top of Dean on his stomach.

            He let go of one of Dean’s hands but still held the other. He breathed hard and closed his eyes, his face towards Dean who was still reeling from having some of the best sex of his life.

            “Dean, was that okay?” Cas asked him when he caught his breath again. He peeked one eye open. "I wasn't sure if I was doing it right."

            “That was more than okay, Cas.” Dean kissed the top of his head. “I’m still trying to come down from it. Normally I'm good to go when I'm done, but damn, man."

            Cas smiled and sighed. “I am exhausted.”

            “Sex usually does that to a person. I’ll go get a washcloth and clean us off and then we can sleep.” He stood up. “And hopefully for more than five hours, too.”

            Cas nodded, reaching for the empty space where Dean was.

            Dean smiled and rounded the bed, but stopped at the end of it.

            “Hey Cas,” he started. Cas turned to look at him. “Was this worth it?”

            Cas stared at him intently. “Worth losing my ties with heaven?”

            Dean nodded.

            Cas grinned from ear to ear. “Absolutely. It was probably the best decision of my life.”

            Dean blushed and felt overwhelmed with emotion and happiness. He shook his head and looked down, his ears burning.

            “God, I love you,” Dean muttered, making sure it was loud enough so Cas could hear.

            He peeked up at Cas. His smile didn’t falter when he replied, “I love you, too, Dean.”

 

**Freckles and Worship**

            After Dean cleaned them up they both fell asleep instantly, Dean curled up in Cas’s arms. Yes, Dean himself was the little spoon. He slept heavily through the night, comfortable in Cas’s heat and the safety of his arms.

            He woke up to lamplight and soft, warm lips against the knobs of his spine, trailing up and down. It was enough to send shivers through his body. He was about to turn over but Cas held him in place, one arm around his torso. Their legs were tangled up under the covers.

            “Cas?” Dean questioned, groggily. “What are you doing?”

            He felt Cas’s lips pull away from right below his shoulder. “Worshipping you.”

            Dean’s eyes widened and he blushed.

            “Worshipping me?”

            Cas pressed his lips between his neck and the top knob of his spine.

            “Yes. You are beautiful.”

            Dean’s ears burned as hot as the trail of kisses Cas was leaving on his back.

            “Your freckles look like stars,” Cas pointed out, pressing his fingers to them. Dean bit his lip. He was never one for his freckles, but if Cas liked them, well then that was a win.

            “Cas, you gotta stop with the compliments,” Dean told him, ready to turn around. Again, Cas held him back.

            “You deserve to be praised. I got to see you inside and out when I put your body back together, but being this intimate with it makes me realize just how alluring you are.”

            Okay, Dean had to turn over. And not because he felt uncomfortable, but because he needed to kiss Cas like the world was ending.

            Cas allowed him to turn, realizing Dean’s intent, and Dean instantly pressed his mouth to Cas’s.

            He was fairly sure he had morning breath and his face probably had a pillow design in it, but Cas didn’t seem to mind. He kissed Cas like he meant it and pulled away, staring deep into his bright, never ending blue eyes.

            “I love you, you idiot.”

            Cas ran his hand across Dean’s scratchy cheek, unblinkingly.

            “I love you, Dean.”

            Cas pressed a kiss to his cheek.

            “You were worth falling for.”


End file.
